Percy Jackson: Truth or Dare
by DivergentDemigod1313
Summary: This is a story in which most of the PJO characters play a fun game of Truth or Dare! My friend wrote this but I am posting it because the world should see it! One big long chapter of fun with multiple POV's. :) Rated T for some profanity and...smooching. (Story much better than summary)


**A/N: I did not create this story. One of my cool friends did and I think people should see it so that's why I'm posting it. I do not own these characters and neither does my friend. They belong to Mr. Rick Riordan. **

Author's Note**(My friend's A/N):** A bit of swearing FYI. Ships are Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Gruniper, Tratie, Solangelo, and a bit of Perlypso respectively...sorry i Caleo fan. I'm cruel to Leo...there is Caleo towards the end.

Percy's POV

It was a boring day at camp and everyone was just hanging around. Annabeth and I were sitting at the beach talking about random stuff when Leo ruined our little chat.

"We're playing truth or dare in your cabin Percy!" Leo said. "You gotta come."

"Alright, but only if Annabeth comes." I responded.

"I'll play," Annabeth said and shrugged, and we trudged to the Poseidon cabin. As we walked inside, I saw Jason, Piper, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, the Stolls, Thalia, Nico, Will, Rachel, Grover, Juniper, Calypso and Katie already sitting in a circle.

"Ok, we all know the rules," Leo said. "If you fail to answer a dare, u lose an article of clothing." Everyone groaned "And if you fail to answer a truth, it's 7 minutes in heaven with a person of your choosing," finished Leo.

"Ok peeps, since I'm hosting, I go first," I said. "Thalia, truth or dare?."

Thalia's POV

"Oh great" I thought to myself. But I wasn't a wimp so I said, "Dare." Percy grinned and I suddenly felt like being called a wimp and choosing truth wasn't such a bad idea.

"I dare you to stand on the Big House's roof for 10 minutes". I gulped and took off my left shoe.

"Nico, truth or dare?" I asked him while also grinning like a maniac.

Nico's POV

"Dare?" I squeaked. I didn't know what Thalia was going to do but it was bad, because she grinned even wider. "I dare you to shadow travel into the Aphrodite's cabin and scare the girls." Everyone laughed at her suggestion.

"WHAT!" I yelled while the others kept laughing their heads off. "Fine.." I grumbled.

Rachel's POV

I honestly felt bad for Nico when I saw him return. He had at least 10 bruises, was clutching his crotch and had pink hair dye sprayed all over him.

"Fuck you. I'll get you back for this," he said, glaring at Thalia. Then he asked "Rachel, truth or dare?" I was surprised that he chose me, but recovered quickly.

"Ummm...truth?" I responded but it sounded more like a question than a response. I heard a few groans and another few 'wimp' s. Nico smiled and simply said,

"Tell Annabeth what happened in Paul's Prius." I felt myself blushing and looked down.

"Do I have to?" I asked. "B-but Annabeth's my friend." Everyone except Percy, Annabeth, and I were either smiling, grinning or trying not to laugh. I looked very red, Percy looked pale and Annabeth just looked confused. "O-o-ok I'm just gonna get this over with, please don't kill me Annabeth, b-but I kinda kissed Percy." I stuttered. I could swear I saw Annabeth start to shake. "I'm sorry Annabeth," I apologised to Annabeth.

Then she slapped Percy so hard, it left a mark on his cheek. Then she turned around and gave Jason a little peck on the cheek. "There, now we're even." she said to Percy. One look from Percy, and Jason was out the door in a second. "I need to use the bathroom!" he called back to us. "Ok, well it's my turn so, Leo, truth or dare?"

Leo's POV

"Dare, obviously!" I exclaimed.

"Ok, I dare you to go and burn a tree down in front of Juniper." Rachel said.

"Who knew the Oracle could be so cruel?" I mumbled.

"So, what's your answer?" asked Rachel.

"I won't be mean, so.." I trailed off. Then I took off my right shoe. "Ok, Jason, truth or dare?" I asked, since he had just returned.

Jason's POV

"Um… truth?" I mumbled.

"Wiiimppp!" shouted Percy. Ugg I'm so gonna get him back for that.

"Ok, who would you date in here that isn't Piper?" asked Leo. I shot a glance at Percy, and he was looking at me and shaking his head, as if he was daring me to answer.

I knew I couldn't answer truthfully so I pulled Piper into the closet. We kissed for like 6 and a half minutes (with breaks in between, obviously! Only Percy and Annabeth can do that! xD). Then, when the timer went off, we fixed each others clothes and hair and walked out of the closet.

"All right, Annabeth, Truth or dare?" I asked. I was gonna get Percy back for calling me a wimp!

Annabeth's POV

Jason isn't that mean, so I said, "Dare." Then Jason grinned and I knew I had made the wrong decision.

"I dare you to tell us what really happened in your night in the stables."

"Yea! Can we call it Leo II, pleassse?" I looked over at Percy and he was so red that he would of made the brightest strawberry jealous.

I was 100 percent sure that I was just as red. "We just fell asleep!" I tried to explain but Percy butted in with,

"We kissed a couple of times," I turned and glared at him

"Not helping!" I muttered.

"I meant um, we _didn't_ kiss a couple of times?" Everyone laughed at that.

"But seriously, nothing happened. We just fell asleep, that's it!" I began to explain.

"_Sure_," said Jason.

"Wait… so there's no Leo II?" Everyone groaned and Piper smacked Leo.

"C'mon Leo they're only 17!" (**A/N: I think...)**

"Yea 17 is old enough!" responded Leo.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Then we watched Piper and Leo fight about if 17 is old enough to do _it_.

"Ok, ok, guys calm down! It's my turn now!" Then I turned to my boyfriend and said "Ok, Seaweed Brain, truth or dare?"

Percy's POV

I hesitated for a second, after all, Annabeth was asking me truth or dare! This was Wise Girl, the one who hated truth or dare. I gulped and said "Dare." Even if she was the best girlfriend in the world, she could still be very cruel. She grinned and simply stated, "I dare you to eat seafood." I could swear I turned pale.

"Um, no?" I asked.

"Then you have to lose a piece of clothing that Annabeth chooses." said Leo, grinning like a maniac.

"WHAT! Th-That's not a rule!" I stuttered.

"It is now!" responded Leo.

"Oh your so gonna get it, Leo!"

Leo turned away and asked, "So, Annabeth, which article of clothing would you like Percy to remove?" Annabeth blushed and mumbled

"Mis murth." Everyone else in the room grinned and Leo asked,

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. What was it again?"

"His shirt." she mumbled, only a little bit louder.

"What wa-" Leo began, but was cut off by Annabeth who yelled,

"His shirt, okay!" and then buried her face in her hands.

I groaned inwardly and stripped my shirt off. I didn't understand why all the girls were looking at me funny and all the guys were glaring, but I pushed it aside.

"Welp, that's that. It's my turn! Katie, truth or dare?"

Katie's POV

I tried to ignore how nice Percy's six pack was and tried to focus on the question. Or was it an eight pack? _No! Stop thinking that! You have a boyfriend and Percy has Annabeth!_ I scolded myself. "Um, Dare," I said, not knowing the trouble I had just got myself into.

"Okay, Travis, Conner, go outside." As soon as Percy had herded the Stolls outside, he turned back to me. "When they come back in, you have to kiss Conner, and then tell Travis that it was a "big mistake". I gulped but I agreed. As soon as the mischievous twins returned, I mashed my lips against Connor's and and kissed him for about ten seconds. Then, I pretended to look startled and began explaining to Travis that it was all a mistake. Luckily, he understood, and forgave me. Oh Percy is so gonna get it.

"Ok Percy," and grinned like a maniac. Then I whispered something to Piper, and she nodded hiding her smile. "Truth or dare?"

Percy's POV **(Yes sorry, he's just my favorite character.) **

"Dare! Obviously," I responded, not catching her evil glint in her eye until a second to late.

"I mean, truth!" Then Piper spoke up and said,

"No, you want to pick dare." I could feel the charmspeak, but couldn't fight it and I said, "Right, dare it is."

Katie smiled and said, I dare you to go into the Aphrodite cabin and tell them you are romantically theirs for half an hour. My eyes bugged out and I started to say that I would take off my shoe, but Piper spoke up again.

"You should do the dare, Percy." she said in her charmspeak.

I struggled, but eventually said, "Okay…" I began to put on my shirt, but Katie quickly said, "You lose the shirt too. If you do anything other than what they say, you have to…" Then she whispered something in Annabeth's ear, that made her pale.

"Are you trying to kill my siblings?" shouted Piper. "If Annabeth sees even a smudge of lipstick on Percy, when he comes back, she'll murder every one of the girls in there!" Annabeth smirked and I reluctantly trudged to Cabin 10, shirtless. We knocked on the door, and when Lacy answered, Katie announced,

"Percy is romantically yours for 30 minutes." Then to me, she smirked and said, "Have fun, Percy." I glared daggers at the closed door. Then, I saw the crew watching me through a open window and I looked away. As soon as the door closed all the way, the girls jumped on me. I shot a glance at Grover, through the window and mouthed, _help me_, but he just shook his head and smiled. Then, Drew spoke up.

"Percy, come and kiss me." I wanted to say no, but I had to do what they told me, so I shuffled over to Drew and gave her a little peck on the cheek. "No Percy, an actual kiss, or should I say, a french kiss." I gagged, but obliged. I could hear my friends struggling to restrain Annabeth. I would make it up to her later.

Annabeth's POV

I struggled against my friends grips, but I couldn't do anything, and I knew that if Percy didn't listen to Drew, I would have to tell Percy that Luke would be a better boyfriend than him, and that his eyes were ugly, even though any girl at camp would tell you that that was a complete lie. All of that aside, Percy is Percy, and he'd take offense to the Luke part of the deal. So, here I was, being forced to watch another girl making out with my Seaweed Brain. I don't know what happened, but suddenly, Lacy was pulling Percy off Drew and saying something like, "Hey! You can't hog him all, We want some time too!" After what felt like a milenia, Percy finally came out, looking like he had just returned from Tartarus. I ran over to him and kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Get a room!" shouted Thalia.

"Okay, I responded, and started pulling Percy toward his cabin.

"Wait, don't go there," Calypso exclaimed, "We're still gonna play truth or dare!" When I heard that, I pulled Percy the other way, to Cabin 6.

"Baaad idea Wise Girl. If your siblings see us kissing, I'll be hellhound soup before you can even say Riptide!" exclaimed Percy, and he had a point.

"I guess you have no choice but to return to your cabin and play truth or dare!" shouted Grover. I grumbled, but followed the rest of the kids back to Cabin 3.

"Annabeth, would you like my turn?" asked Percy.

"Yes, of course!" I responded. "Ok, Frank, truth or dare?"

Frank's POV

"Dare," I said, without even thinking. I wasn't gonna let the boys call me a wimp!

"Okay, I dare you to run around the camp with Hazel, shouting "Free horsey rides!" My face flushed red, but I reluctantly agreed. As I got up to leave, I shot Annabeth a _you are so gonna regret this _look.

We ran around camp, me as a horse, and Hazel riding me **(A/N: don't say "**_**that's what she said**_**". GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!) **Then, I got harassed by at least twenty little kids, who wanted to do real horseback rides. I ran back inside, practically screaming, but Hazel calmed me down. Ok now I was going to get Annabeth back, bigtime!

"Calypso, truth or dare?"

Percy's POV

"Dare," she said bluntly. This game was just starting to get boring, but then Frank asked someone who actually had secrets. "Okay, Percy, could you please leave the room?" asked Frank.

"Um.. I guess?" I replied, confused, and slipped out the door.

Calypso's POV

We all sat there, waiting for Frank, while he just grinned like a madman.

"Well, are you gonna tell her what to do?" asked Conner, a bit antsy.

"Oh, yeah, sure," said Frank, blushing. "Okay, when Percy comes back in, you, Rachel, and Annabeth have to start flirting with him. Then you'll get into and argument about who deserves Percy the most."

I blushed, and looked over at Annabeth, who was looking positively pissed, and Rachel, whose cheeks were slightly tinted with pink and was staring down at her shoes.

"Okay," I mumbled, and looked up to see the others, each with mischievous looks on their faces.

"Oh, and Annabeth, no killing," he added. Then he called Percy in.

Percy's POV

The first thing I saw when I walked in was Calypso and Rachel blushing, and then there was a very angry Annabeth.

"Um… did I miss something?" I asked wearily. They all shook their heads, so I just nodded. Suddenly, just as I started to sit down, Annabeth pounced on me.

"Oh Percy, your body's so nice, especially your abs," said Annabeth, with something in her eyes that made me want to melt. It was love...or maybe lust? I wouldn't know. I was a bit surprised, but figured she was dared or something. I blushed, but pushed the thought away.

Then, Rachel started stroking my hair. My eyes bugged out, and I turned around to look at Rachel.

"Um… what are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"Percy, come over here," I heard a voice say, from not far away. It turned to see Calypso. "Um…. I'm pretty sure I missed something important here…." I stuttered. I looked over at the guys, who were practically laughing their heads off. "Do you guys mind telling me?" I asked, a bit frustrated.

"Yup," was all Frank said.

The girls were almost the same as the guys. Covering their mouths to mask giggles. Even Reyna! Wow, I was surprised. As I shuffled over to Calypso, Rachel shouted,

"Hey! Hands off Calypso!"

"No, he's mine!" replied Calypso.

"Ok, ok you guys can stop now!" exclaimed Frank, as if just realizing his mistake. Annabeth hissed at the two other girls, and they quickly backed off.

"Umm...ok then" I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Um, Calypso, it's your turn." She blushed, looked away, and asked,

"Nico, truth o-" Calypso was cut off by a huge, pink cloud exploding right in front of us. It was Aphrodite

"Um hi mom,_Lady Aphrodite_,... what are you doing here?" asked Piper.

"Well, I couldn't ignore the fact that you guys were playing truth or dare, and I was wondering if the gods could join,"responded Aphrodite, while flirting with Conner, who looked like he was about to melt.

Jason and I started to object, knowing it would only be for the better, but Conner but in and said,

"Of course!"

"Great! I'll go get the gods!" exclaimed Aphrodite, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Damn Piper, you mom is HAWT!" said Conner, who proceeded to get bitch slapped by every single girl in the room.

"What the **(bleep)**, Conner!" exclaimed Piper.

"Guys, its my turn still, so Nico truth or dare?"

Nico's POV

"Dare," I said. I wasn't a wimp.

"Okay, I dare you to bring Luke back and have him play with us. I looked over at Annabeth who was looking down at her shoes. Then at Percy, who was giving me the _If you bring him back, i'll send both of you back to the underworld, the other way_ look. That settled it. I was not going to do the dare.

"No way!" I shouted, and took off my right shoe.

"Okay, Percy, truth or dare?

Percy's POV **(You'll see a lot of Percy's POV in this)**

"Dare," I said, not thinking.

"Okay, come over here, Percy." Annabeth shot me a worried look, and I reluctantly trudged over to Nico.

"I dare you to kiss every girl in this room. You have to kiss one girl on the cheek, one, a french kiss, and the others, a 5 second peck on the lips."

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, "I have a girlfriend!"

"Ohhh Percy's a chicken," said Nico, and began to do the chicken dance. Soon, the other boys were doing the chicken dance too, even though they didn't know what I had been dared to do.

"I didn't know you were a chicken, Perce!" taunted Leo.

"You would be chicken if you knew my dare!" I shot back. But I was not a chicken, so I agreed.

"But you have to tell them the dare," so Nico went around and told each of the girls. I went over to Annabeth, and told her everything. She looked a bit worried, so I promised her I would make it up to her later. Then I started my walk through hell.

Piper's POV

I glanced over at Jason, a bit worried of his reaction. I was afraid he was going to blow the whole cabin into the sky! But the one I should really be worried about is Annabeth. I overheard a little of their conversation, Percy asking Annabeth if he was aloud to do this, and promising that he would make it up to her. Probably some lust-filled deep makeout session, but that's not the point. The point is that Percy Jackson was going to kiss me. I know I shouldn't be going crazy, because I have an even handsomer boyfriend, but Percy was a definite second. He came over, whispered an apology to Jason first, then to me. Then he kissed me. Let me get something straight. I do NOT like Percy in anyway more than a friend, but damn, he is a good kisser! I admit, I was a bit disappointed when he pulled away, five seconds later, but then Jason pulled me into a huge embrace and we locked lips. No one shouted "Get a room!" Or "Ewww" though, which I was glad for. Then, when we finally pulled away for air, I looked over at Reyna, whom Percy had to kiss next.

Reyna's POV

I'll admit, I was kind of hoping that Percy wouldn't kiss me on the cheek, so when he came, mumbled an apology to me, and then kissed me on the lips, I was happy. I knew I shouldn't be, but I was. I had had a crush on Percy ever since I met him. He kind of had a thing that pulled girls toward him. As he kissed me, I melted. When he pulled away, I blushed, realizing we were in front of everyone.

Jason's POV **(Surprise, surprise!)**

I watched awkwardly as Percy and Annabeth made out like crazy. Tongues and all. I had only french kissed Piper once or twice. It was a bit uncomfortable and odd but Piper seemed to enjoy it so I enjoyed it too. I didn't care though, because Percabeth was OTP.**(OTP: One True Pairing…) **just then, ironically, the gods appeared.

Poseidon and Athena both gaped and stared while Aphrodite giggled and cooed. Poseidon quickly recovered and smiled. He didn't hate the Percabeth relationship, like Athena did. We all watched, a bit scared at Athena's expression while she stared at the two teenagers practically swallowing each other's faces. Percy had his hands on her hips and Annabeth was running her hands through his hair. She was quietly and softly moaning in his mouth and Percy was slowly grinning.

Then he saw Athena out of the corner of his eye and stiffened. He quickly pulled away and Annabeth pouted. When she saw her mother, she paled just a little.

"Uhh h-hey mom," she said.

3rd Person POV

After the gods had calmed Athena down, Aphrodite giggled and asked "Okay, who wants to go next?"

"I will," said Athena cooly. Everyone turned to Athena with surprised looks.

"Umm, okay, go ahead," said Percy.

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, my daughter, truth or dare?" asked my mother. I was actually very scared. I scooted closer to Percy and he picked me up so that I could sit on his lap. I looked up at Percy and he smiled at me. I blushed and looked back at my mother. Percy still made me blush just from giving me that goofy grin.

"Dare," I responded with more confidence.

"Alright, Annabeth, I dare you to go and tell Artemis that you'd like to become a hunter. You may not tell her that it is a dare." Artemis was not here crammed inside the small cabin that only Percy and occasionally Tyson lived in. She was commanding the hunt and only Thalia and a handful of others had gotten a vacation.

"No way! I would never do that! That is a lifelong commitment!" I stated.

"Besides, Lady Athena, she does not shunt boys," added Percy.

"But you have to, don't you?" Asked Athena, confused.

"No Lady Athena, you are allowed to decline, but you must take off an article of clothing." Said Grover, timidly.

Athena hissed but nodded. "Okay, then what piece of clothing are you going to remove?" Asked her mother.

"Erm," I said, as I looked up at Percy. He had given me that _can you please remove your shirt?_ look. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down. I quickly stripped my shirt off and blushed. I looked up at Percy and gave him a _that good enough for you?_ look.

Percy responded with a _yes, obviously _look.

Percy's POV

I smirked down at Annabeth as she sat awkwardly with her shirt off and her mother staring at her like she had gone insane. Annabeth asked,

"Um, does anyone want my turn?" Just as I was about to volunteer, Aphrodite said, "me!" Annabeth nodded and Aphrodite put an evil grin on her face.

"I dare Leo to spend half an hour locked in a room with all the girls except for Calypso." Leo started to speak but Aphrodite held her hand up as to show that she was not done. "All the boys will spend the same 30 min in a room with only Calypso."

Leo looked a bit sceptical, but agreed. Poor Frank looked pissed! I'm Sure he didn't want Leo anywhere near Hazel, especially locked in a room for half an hour. As they threw us into a room, next to the one, I gathered everyone up and told them a plan. I said, "..."

Juniper's POV **(A/N: lol)**

We sat in our room playing cards. Apparently, Leo had dirtier things in his imagination that we just were not going to approve. The boys were making a bunch of noise in the other room so we decided to spy. What!? We had nothing else in the room than a box of playing cards, Monopoly, and Jenga. We stuck our ears to the wall and listened. This is what we heard:

*bed creaking*

Calypso: Oh my gods Percy, just pull it out!

Jason: Yeah, it's my turn!

Percy: Well how come Frank got so much time then!

Frank: Hey! Why are you screaming!

Jason: Dude, c'mon! It's unfair. I haven't even had a turn yet.

Percy: Pshh, Unfair my ass! I think I'll just put it back in a little.

"Okay, What was that!?" I looked at the other girls, but mostly at Hazel, who looked faint, Annabeth who had a poker face and at Piper who just looked really pissed. Leo looked angry, and I was too! Grover was in there, and I had no idea what he was doing.

Annabeth's POV

When the timer went off to signal that the time was up, we all sprinted outside and i practically knocked the door to the other room down… and this is what we see:

A bunch of guys jumping on the bed, Calypso, Percy, Frank, Jason, and Travis crowded around a….JENGA SET! All the boys were grinning like complete morons as we looked at them red faced. Calypso blushed and looked away.

"It was Conner's idea!" explained Calypso quickly. We all quickly turned to glare at Conner, who gave us a big grin. Oh how I hate that boy…

Leo's POV

Well that was boring. But it's my turn to ask someone. I looked around the small, cramped cabin, and my eyes landed on Frank.

Frank's POV

I watched Leo wearily as he looked around for his next victim. My heart sank as his eyes landed on me, and I grimaced.

**A/N: So this is where the story ends. My friend has not picked it up, but I might in a subsequent chapter, depending on if I want to or not. Thanks for reading! Remember to R&R!**

**-DivDem :)**


End file.
